Inheritance
by Lupe-Neo
Summary: When Kaye finds the last Dragon Egg, she gets plunged into a world she never thought she would...WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS TO THE SECOND BOOK, PLEASE ONLY READ THIS FANFIC, IF YOU HAVE READ THE SECOND BOOK
1. Prolouge

**Inheritance**

_A.N: Hay, what's up guys! First FF in ageeees! Just finished Eldest, thought it was awesome, and the bit at the end where he finds out the truth, it was a little Cliche'd, but apart from that, great!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon, or anything else. That privelage belongs to Christopher Paolini, lucky son of an ahem

_Note: My knowledge of the Ancient Language is limited to what they say in the book, so most of it will be made up._

_Note 2: This will only be a short Prelude ;)_

'Not again!' Ayra shouted, cursing in every language she knew.

A small army of Galbatrox's men had jumped her, and stolen the last dragon egg. Eragon and Ayra has planned the theft for half a year, making sure they had got it memorised. Eragon had helped out Ayra, until Murtagh arrived. Eragon held him off, allowing Ayra to escape with the egg.

'You would've thought I'd be more cautious this time!' Ayra said, picking her way back to the Varden HeadQuarters,' But no, stupid me had to be bold, I knew I shouldn't off killed that General, I knew it! I suppose one good thing will come off this, the egg will have already transported to it's Rider, I'm glad I put the spell on it when I had a chance. Saves us the hassle of fiding the next Rider.'

One hundred miles south west of Ayra's exact position, a small girl picked up what she thought to be a stone. It was perfectly round, and shone in the sun. It was gold in colour, with little white things runing down the side, which looked like veins. The girl starred at it, then it hit her! She was holding the last dragon egg, which could only mean one thing, she was the last Dragon Rider!

What ya think? I have Chapter 1 half finished.


	2. Chapter 2

_I hope you enjoyed the Prelude, because here is the first chapter!_

_Thanks to whoever flamed me, nice to see you didn't log in. Thanks for the positive review elvishchic15, I should really have called it Prolouge, but meh xD._

_'Mental' thoughts (i.e, Saphria and Eragon communicating) will be in Italics._

Chapter One

Kaye looked in awe at the tiny stone in her hand. It was no bigger than an egg, and was gold with white veins running down the side.

'You look wonderful!' Kaye said to the stone, turning it around. She thought she could hear something scratching away, she brought the egg up and listened closer. Yes. there it was, that some scratching noise. She shrugged her shoulders, and putting the stone in her pocket, walked along the road, back to her house.

Kaye heard a wolf whistle. She looked around, to find a boy lying down on the grass behind her.

'What's up hunny!' The boy said, getting up. Kaye shook her head. Being fourteen, Kaye was prone to random people calling her 'babe' and 'love'. What they didn't know, Kaye knew how to defend herself.

'I'm warning you Will, you even think about taking another step towards me, I'll break your fingers!' Kaye said menacingly. Will advanced and went to hug Kaye.

'Bad idea', Kaye said. She too stepped forward, and grabbed Will's hand. She forced him to the ground, grabbed one of his fingers, and bent them back so far, they snapped.

'You bitch!' Will cried, cradling his broken finger. A group of teenagers come along the path, and stopped to watch them.

'I'm getting you done for assault! My father's the head of the council!' Will shouted, getting up. Kaye looked around at the teenagers, and said,

'You all saw him trying to get me down that alley way didn't you?'. The group nodded, and some started laughing at Will. His ego destroyed, he ran home. A dark brown cat jumped down from where Will was, and walked up to Kaye.

'_That was a stupid thing to do Kaye_,' the cat said too Kaye. Kaye had developed the ability to mentally talk to creatures along time ago, and many animals were her friends.

'_Oh shut up Solembum_,' Kaye retorted, staring at the cat.

'_Don't use my real name!_' Solembum hissed,'You don't know who could be listening in!'

Kaye knew little about Solembum, only that he was a Werecat, and he could change shape freely. Solembum kept his history a secret, not wishing to reveal that he knew the whereabouts of Eragon, the only Dragon Rider that fought for the Varden. Solembum had decided to leave Angela, he kept getting infuriated about Angela's hobby of trying to prove everyone wrong. First, it was whether toads exist or not, and now it was whether Saphira, Eragon's dragon, was really an over-grown lizard, or just a dragon.

'What else should I call you, Snookums?' Kaye replied, picking Solembum up.

'If you must,' He said, allowing her to stroke his head.

'Come on, time to go home, I'm starving!' Kaye said, and continued on her journed home.

Far away, in front of Hellgrind, Eragon, Saphira and Roran stood. They had managed to get past the guards with a few well aimed bursts of dragon fire.

'Here we are,' Eragon said, drawing his sword.

Eragon's last sword, Zar'oc, had been stolen by Murtagh. Fair enough, it was his, but Eragon felt handi-capped without it. He was using a sword leant by the Varden, while Orik, his clan and some Elves started to forge him a new one. It would be blue like Saphira's scales, which was the custom of the dragon riders.

'Aye, time to kill those Ra'zac, and rescue Katrina,' Roran agreed, taking his hammer from his waistband.

'_If she is still alive_,' Saphira said to Eragon.

'_Don't say that!_' Eragon replied, poking Saphira's neck, '_She is alive, I scryed for her only this morning!_'

'_I hope so, I don't want to see Roran hurt more than she already is_' Saphira replied, nudging Eragon with her nose.

'_I suppose so_' Eragon said, looking up at the vast gates.

'What are you two chatting about?' Roran asked, looking from Saphira to Eragon.

'Oh nothing,' Eragon said, 'Let's focuse on the task ahead'.

'Can't we sleep first?' Roran asked, yawning,' Get our strength up? You said yourself, this part of the mission was just too see what kind of defences would have been put up.'

'If you must,' Eragon said. '_Saphira, take us back to our camp._'

'_Yes your Highness_,' Saphira said sarcastically, and allowed them to climb aboard. When they were both safetly on, Saphira took flight, back towards thier camp.

What do you think? Reviews welcome, flames welcome (as long as you state what you hated!)


End file.
